


Different Solutions

by Prospirit



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fondling, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospirit/pseuds/Prospirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin and Saizo have been quietly dating for a while. Both of them want to bring the relationship to the 'Next Level', but have different ideas on how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 2 months since Corrin and Saizo had admitted their feelings for one another, and had been quietly dating ever since. It wasn't so much that they were trying to hide their relationship, but a combination of complicated things. 

Saizo worried about his reputation, being the stern, ever loyal retainer to Lord Ryoma. But also, was very shy about displaying affection. Even hand holding was something that made him nervous. Corrin understood though, never pressuring him, but were so often seen together that many believed them to have become close friends.

When they were alone, things were different. It was slow at first, but Saizo opened up to hand holding, realizing how much he liked her fingers intertwined with his. From there it became a slow evolution to cuddling. The stong ninja pulling Corrin's smaller frame into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist as she snuggled up against him. 

Perhaps the biggest milestone was the day Saizo felt ready to remove his mask around her. She remembered it well, how she was teasing him a little, trailing soft little kisses from just below his ear ad across his cheek that the mask did not hide. Saizo had gently pushed her back, causing Corrin to apologize for crossing the line. Instead of being upset, Saizo pulled away his mask, and they shared their first kiss. 

At first it was just a peck, but both blushed furiously at this seemingly simple display. To remove his mask for her alone was a great display of trust few others ever received. But then to return her affection, then to kiss her again much more possessively was truly a moment that spoke how deeply he cared for her. 

The kiss became more much quicker then expected, as it was his tongue that first bridged the gap, gently prodding her lips, asking for entry. She willingly complied, her tongue greeting his for a gentle tap, before allowing him full access. He reveled in her taste, stroking her tongue with his own, feeling the inside of her lips. 

They broke apart to gasp for air, staring at each other with delight for barely a moment before Corrin claimed his mouth this time. Their tongues dancing together as they held each other tight. This became much more common for them. Corrin sneaking to Saizo's room at night for a make out session that could last till dawn. Saizo appearing before Corrin with a message, and escorting her somewhere private to once again claim her mouth for his own. 

Lately, they got to see even more of one another. Hana's baby was due any day, so the group was taking time off in the Astral plane to let her give birth in safety. This particular morning was special, to Corrin at least. It was the anniversary of her and Saizo becoming a couple and she felt like celebrating. 

She woke up extra early and crept off to pack an early morning breakfast picnic. Knocking on Saizo's door to invite him along, the pair headed out just outside the castle walls to watch the sun rise. Eating together was another intimate thing, teasing each other a bit with each bite they fed to each other. As the sun started to rise over the horizon, Saizo's arm wrapped around Corrin's waist. He pulled her into his lap, her back against his chest as her perched his head on her shoulder. 

"I love you Corrin" he whispered in her ear, the first time he'd uttered those words to her since their original confessions. Corrin turned in his lap, her shoulder against him chest, legs drapped over his theigh. She was blushing as she gazed into his eye. "I love you too, Saizo". 

Saizo couldn't help but lean in and kiss her, his arms around her waist, and her finding their way onto his shoulders. They started just innocent kisses, an expression of the words just spoken. Breaking for air, the two gazed at each other, but Saizo wanted more. His fingers found the edge of her shirt, fingers dipping in, finding her soft skin hidden below. Corrin gave a small, surprised gasp. 

Saizo paused, as if asking permission to continue. Corrin understood, and nodded for him to continue. Lifting her from his lap, Saizo sat her down with her back against the wall. He placed a passionate kiss on her lips as his fingers found their way back to her soft skin, exploring upward until his fingertips found the underside of her breasts. He paused a moment, then continued as he cupped a breast in each hand, gently massaging them. 

Corrin gasp against his lips, his fingers making soft cirlces around her nipples. Saizo breathed heavily against Corrins neck, so consumed as he gently took her nipples between his thumb and finger, squeezing and rubbing them to stiff peaks. Corrin moaned in his ear, feeling the need to return the favour in some way. Her hand touched his theigh, causing him to stop.

Saizo, leaving his hands in place, backed up enough to gaze in her eyes. Corrin, looked back, face all pink and beautifully lit by the still rising sun. Saizo lifted his hands a little, as if silently asking if he could remove her shirt. She raised her arms above her head in silent permission, and in one fluid motion the material was lifted from her, exposing her breasts to him. She felt nervous, never having exposed herself like this before.

Saizo was mesmerized by the sight before him. Her breasts so soft and perky, beautifully round and inviting. Truely there were no more perfect breasts in existence. He leaned in, kissing her chest as his hands stroked and cupped her again, trailing kisses downward until his mouth found one of her erect nipples, and gently licked it. 

Corrin's pleased gasp sent him forward, taking it in his mouth to better lick and suck. Corrin's hand reached out, landing on his theigh once more, and trailed up until she found his length pressing against the material of his pants. The sudden sensation of her touch made Saizo jump, and pull back to look. Corrin's hand quickly retreated with a "Sorry" crossing her lips. 

His hand snapped down, catching hers. "No" he whispered to her, pulling her hand back to his crotch. "Its okay." He told her softly, releasing her before going back to her breasts. He played with one nipple, then trailing kisses across her cleavage, ventured to her other breast to play with it. 

Corrin's hand instinctively rubbed the bulge in his pants, her fingers caressing the head of his hidden dick, encouraging Saizo on. Each breath laiden with pleasure, back arching as she moaned. "Saizo. Saizo" into his ear. Gods what a lovely sound, his new favourite. His tongue flicked her nipple, trying to get her to say it again. "Saiiiiiiiiizooo" she gasped a little louder. 

He broke off her breast just to say "shhhh" in a whisper, before taking her moist nipple back in his mouth, fondling both her breasts as her breath became choppy. Short gasps, holding her breath between each, rubbing his dick a little harder, legs twitching. 

"Ahhh" she tried to stifle, escaping her throat forcefuly. "Ahhhhh!" she moaned even louder. Saizo's right hand lifted to cover her mouth, just in time to muffle a scream from her lips. Her whole body tensing and shaking below him. 

Saizo backed off, gasping for air himself, seeing just how red Corrin's face had become, eyes shut and panting. 

"D-did... did you just...?" he whispered more to himself then to her, pulling back just enough to see the material between her legs was wet. He got his answered, and plunked down next to her. One hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her in, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. 

Corrin curled up next to him, catching her breath, Saizo's cheek resting on her head. She drifted off, comfortable. It took a few moments for Saizo to realize Corrin had fallen asleep on him, and leaned his head forward to look at her face. He'd been thinking about it for a while now, but seeing her, like this, he was absolutely certain. He let out a soft sigh, snuggling her head for a brief moment before placing a kiss on her forehead. 

"Corrin" he whispered, giving her a gentle nudge. "Corrin" he tried again a little louder. Her eyes snapped open, realizing she'd fallen asleep. 

"I'm sorry!" she blurted, face turning red and looking away. Saizo just smiled, admiring how cute she could be. 

"My shift's going to start soon, care to walk me back?" he asked slightly teasingly. She nodded, quickly putting her shirt back on, Saizo packing up their picnic. They exchanged smiles before Saizo put his mask on. Heading back inside the walls, Saizo's hand grabbed Corrin's, fingers intertwining with hers as they walked.


	2. Surprise in Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin wants to thank Saizo for his earlier generosity in a unique way. Saizo has his own plans for Corrin.

Corrin walked away from her conversation with Kagero with an amazing idea! Saizo had spoken of his home village recently, and seemed a little home sick. Kagero had told her about a ceremony native to their village, and Corrin decided she would recreate it for him. 

Realizing she knew little of traditional Hoshidan dress, or customs, Corrin thought it best to seek advice from someone she figured would. Setting out to find Hinoka, it took several tries before finding her training by the south wall. 

Her naginata swung expertly, singing as it sliced through the air, Corrin waited patiently for her to take a breather. It took several moments before Hinoka spun around, noticing her sister watching her. 

"Corrin!" she called out, sounding pleased to see her. She set the blade of her naginata into the ground so the pole stood up straight. "What can I do for you?" she inquired, always happy to spend time with her. 

Corrin approached, complimenting Hinokas grace with such a large weapon before getting to the point. "I need your help" Corrin said plainly. "Saizo mentioned he's been feeling a little home sick, and Kagero told me about this really traditional tea ceremony from their village. But it envolves face painting and wearing a kimono, and I'm just not comfortable doing either one. I was hoping you could help me out."

Hinoka nodded in understanding, thinking for a moment. "Well, I'm not one for all those dressing up occasions, so I don't have any kimonos to lend you. And I think Sakura's would be too small for you..."

"There was a town not far from where we entered the astral plane. We could go look for one" Corrin suggested eagerly. Hinoka nodded. "We could do that, and pick up anything else you need. That sounds fun, I'd love to go!" she said with a big smile as Corrin hugged her "Thank you Thank you!" Corrin cheered, letting go and bouncing up and down excitedly.

"I'm going to write down what we'll need, and meet you by the portal in 10?" Corrin asked looking positively kiddy. Hinoka laughed. "I'll find out if there's anything we need around here, get it all at once. See you then!" 

The pair met up soon after and went into town, lists ready. The market place in this seemingly small town was buzzing, filled with people and chatter. Corrin and Hinoka weaved through the crowds from one store to the next. Finding a beautiful White and Gold Kimono for Corrin, a traditional tea set and a hair comb that Hinoka insisted on. 

While in a book store, Hinoka went searching for something about infant care, special request from nervous soon to be Father Subaki. Corrin browsed curiously while waiting, spying a book that caught her attention. She glanced over at Hinoka who was still preoccupied. Flipping the book open, she found images and instructions about how to please a man, sexually. Flipping in closed with a blush on her cheeks, and slipped to the front to pay for it before Hinoka caught her. 

Just as the lady at the counter handed Corrin the bag, Hinoka appeared behind her. "Hey! You get something too?" she asked in reference to the bag. Corrin swallowed hard, embarrassed. "Yeah, its, uh....bout Hoshidan poetry. The style and form, the art of it all" she choked out as Hinoka gave her a laugh. "No need to seem so nervous. I think it's great you want to learn more about your culture." The woman behind the counter breathed a laugh. 

Just as they exited the store, Corrin pleased to have seemingly pull off her lie to Hinoka, she bumped face first into someone passing by. Taking a step back with a grunt she rubber her nose. "I'm so sorry, I should watch where I'm go...."

She looked up to see Saizo was the one she ran into. "Saizo!" she exclaimed in surprise, trying to hide her bags behind her. "Wh-What are you doing here?" she asked nervously, a blush highlighting her cheeks. 

"I, uh, I came to get some healing herbs. For Lady Sakura. She said she needed them.... for Hana. And the baby." He sounded just as nervous as Corrin, but both were so caught up in their own nerves neither seemed to notice the other was acting strangely. Hinoka looked confused. 

"I talked to Sakura before we left. She didn't mention anything like that to me..." she questioned, Saizo gulping. "She remembered right after you left and asked me to get them for her." he quickly added. "Well, I'd better go, get them." Saizo gulped.

"Wait" called Corrin, "Uh, when are you getting off shift today?" she asked nervously. "Uh, around dinner time. Why?" he asked her curiously, but Corrin just shook he head dismissively. "No reason. Good luck with the herbs" she added quietly before Saizo excused himself. 

Hinoka, watching the awkward scene before her unfold, waited until Saizo was out of earshot before asking Corrin "What the heck was that about?" Corrin looked embarrassed.

"Was it obvious I was trying to hide something? Do you think he suspected anything?" Hinoka stared at her sister in disbelief of her obliviousness of his odd behaviour. "No... I don't think he did...." she replied in a flat, dumbfounded tone. Corrin breathed a sigh of relief before they continued on. 

Nearly finished their lists, Corrin stopped as she spotted a really traditional looking Hoshidan hotel. Excited, Corrin dragged Hinoka inside and ended up reserving a large room. It looked so much more like what Kagero described than anything at the castle. They stayed there, Hinoka helped Corrin get everything ready, doing her makeup and tying her kimono for her. Once everything was set up, Corrin wrote an invitation to Saizo, and handed it to Hinoka. "Think you could give him that for me?"

Hinoka agreed. "You look beautiful, he's going to love this!" She told her younger sister before grabbing her bags and heading back. As soon as Hinoka left, Corrin retrieved the book she had purschased earlier, reading specific sections as she waited. 

It was less then an hour before she heard the knock at the door. Quickly hiding the book, and taking a deep breath to calm herself, Corrin opened the door. There he stood in his usual dress, bladed arm guards and all. 

Saizo gazed on the beauty that was Corrin. The white and gold kimono that shimmered as she moved, the rosey pink on her cheeks, and ruby on her lips that was matched by her eyes. Shaded eyes that made her ruby eyes just glow. Hair done up in an intricate designed bun, and a white comb with a bright pink cherry blossom, 2 strings with white flowers lining her face. It all reminded him of spring back home when the girls who had come of age would dress the same way.

Corrin breathed deep, bowing to him the way Hinoka showed her. "Welcome to your own personal Maiden's Ceremony" she tried to get oout confidently. Saizo's eyes widened, even his dead eye which was extremely rare. Quickly stepping inside, and closing the door behind him, Saizo spoke in a tone that made him sound freaked out. "Corrin, do you know what this ceremony really is?" 

"O-of course... do you, not want too..." she answered, losing her nerve, but Saizo shot back "I didn't say that, its just." He paused, taking a breath. "Its just, something like this, its a big decision. I don't want you to feel pressured" 

Corrin took his hand, gazing up at his face, looking nervous. "I know, and I've chosen you. Saizo I love you. I want you to know it, beyond doubt. What better way then to give you something that no one else could ever have?"

Saizo breathed heavily as Corrin led him into the room. Lined with candles that filled the air with the scents of spring. He eyed the wooden table all set up for tea, but his mind was elsewhere. As Corrin tried to slip away, Saizo's hand caught hers, pulling her close to him. 

"B-but, the tea and... I prepared a ribbon dance..." she objected lightly, nervous. Saizo just pulled her close to him, "Lets not muddy something like this with a stuffy tradition that's not even about love. There's no need for ceremony. You are what I want." He took the comb out of her hair, tossing it aside. 

"I love you." Saizo added before pulling away his mask, and kissing her ruby lips. Corrin tensed a little, but relaxed as his arms wrapped around her. He broke the kiss a moment later, taking her hand and guiding her to the bed. "Lay down" he breathed, love and something else consuming his eye. 

Corrin shifted onto the bed, laying still. Saizo's hands went for the kimono's ties, pulling them undone, and lifting away the cloth layers. He soon found the real treasure, her naked body light perfectly in the candlelight. A single finger started at her colarbone, and drifted down her breast, and gently flicking her nipple. 

Corrin's eyes shut, head tilting back with a small moan. When she opened her eyes again, Saizo was undressing. Corrin sat up, watching as more and more of his skin became visible. His broad shoulders and chiselled chest first becoming available for her eyes to feast on, followed by the pleasant view of his ass as he slipped his pants down. As he turned to face her again, she could see his fully erect penis for the first time. 

She couldn't help but stare as he sat on the edge on the bed. It looked bigger then the book had described, and couldn't help but reach out to touch it. It was so hard! Her fingers curled around it, sliding upward that caused Saizo to moan. Corrin grinned and did it again, making him moan a little louder. 

Shifting, Corrin layed on her stomach across the bed, bringing his hard length up to her face, licking up the back side, then taking the head in her mouth. Saizo gasped as she started to lick and suck his dick, causing his hand to land on her shoulder. Her strokes with her mouth was heavinly, he could let her do that all night. After a few minutes, Saizo stopped her, and laid her on her back. 

"Your turn" he whispered as he knelt between her legs, carefully aiming the head of his dick at her moist opening. He could see the nervous look on her face, and smiled to her. "I promise to be gentle."

Corrin nodded, readying herself, as Saizo slowly pressed his large, hard dick inside her tight pussy, breaking her open. Corrin let out a moan as he sunk every inch inside of her, reaching deep, pressing against her back wall as he did. He held still, letting her adjust, then started slow. Long, gentle strokes as he made her take every inch of him, each earning a soft moan. With each stroke, he went a little faster, a little harder, ad he wanted to do more then just be gentle. 

His fingers found her clit, rubbing it in soft circles as he continued to press inside, gaining strength. Corrin's moans got louder, hands grabbing his hips, encouraging him onward. It wasn't long before his gentle thrusts became a hard fucking, pounding her pussy like some kind of beast. Moaning her name and loving every moment. 

Corrin's moans became screams as he fucked her, screaming Saizo's name as he sent wave after wave of pleasure through her until she was ready to burst. Saizo withdrew, causing Corrin to look at him confused, just to see him hoisting her knees onto his shoulders, and thust inside her again. It was so much deeper this way, each powerful thrust blurring her vision. "Saizo! Saizo!" she cried out, her fingers gripping his shoulders as she climaxed for the second time ever. 

Her voice screaming his name, then feeling her pussy tighten and flood with wetness drove him over the edge, pressing his dick as deep as it would go as he released inside of her. As both came down from the high, Saizo pulled his still hard and throbbing dick from her, and collapsed next to her on the bed. Both panting, smiled to one another. 

They cuddled up, content. "Was I any good?" asked Corrin curiously. "Any man would be lucky to have you. What did I do to have you choose me?" he replied happily, He stared into her eyes, then pulled away, standing up. 

Corrin looked confused. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked nervouly as Saizo rummaged through his pile of cloths. "No" he answered back, before turning to face her again, kneeling on the floor beside her. 

"You did all of this for me, it only seems right I give you something too" Saizo took a deep breath. "Corrin" he spoke, shakily, as he took her hand, and forced something small in it. She looked at him, then it. 

"Is that.. A Ring?!" she gasped, looking at him in surprise. "I love you, I will always keep you safe and shower you with affection. Marry me Corrin."

Corrin's eyes teared up as she nodded with a smile. "Yes. Yes I'll Marry you!" tears escaped her eyes as Saizo placed the clear and red diamond ring on her finger, then embraced her. "You'll never regret it, I swear"


	3. Exciting News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and Saizo return home with exciting news to share.

The portal back to the astral plane flashed as Corrin and Saizo appeared, returning home. They walked hand in hand, Saizo carrying all of Corrin's bags. Corrin was grinning ear to ear, her eyes darting back to her new ring every few moments. A gold band with 3 clusters of 7 diamonds. The cluster in the middle were crystal clear, sparkling like rainbows in the light. The clusters on either side were smaller and dark red. 

Corrin's happy smile and giddy giggle each time she looked at it made Saizo smile beneath his mask, each moment with her a breath of fresh air. They drew near the western wall, and with a deep breath, Corrin knew to release Saizo's hand. As she tried to untangle her fingers to draw away, Saizo tightened his grip, not letting her slip away. Looking up at him, confused, Saizo just shook his head, pulling her along. 

Another happy giggle escaped her as they arrived inside the walls, to find the majority of people from camp gathered outside infirmary. The pair exchanged worried glances before running off to find out what had happened. 

"Orochi!" Saizo's called as they slowed to a halt. "What's going on, who was attacked?!" he asked urgently. Orochi laughed. "No one, Hana's had the baby! Subaki said they'd show us all on their way back to their room!" she excitedly gushed, before turning to watch again. Saizo breathed a sigh of relief, but Corrin wax silent. 

The cheerful smile gone from her face, looking up at Saizo before turning the ring around on her finger, hiding the diamonds so only the gold band was visible, shifting her hand behind her leg to hide it as well. Worried, Saizo caressed her cheek, drawing her eyes back to him again.

"The new parents deserve their day in the sun. I'm not going to steal their thunder" Corrin remarked very calmly, letting out a small disappointed sigh. Her eyes glanced back to the west wall, noticing the bags they had dropped as they rushed over. 

"I'm going to go put things away. I'm sure Hana and the baby won't want to be swarmed like this, I'll congratulate them personally later." she added, in that same calm tone. but Saizo knew she was really upset. She wanted to share her bigs news, but her care for her friends came first. 

Saizo thought it best to give Corrin a little time alone, sort out her feelings before he caught up to her again. He should check in with Kaze and Lord Ryoma anyways, make sure everything else was okay. 

Perhaps an hour later, Saizo knocked before letting himself into Corrin's room, She was sitting on the bed, looking up at him as he entered, and gave him a small smile. Maybe she was feeling a bit better. Pulling off his mask as he approached, the ninja sat beside Corrin and pulled her into a hug. 

"We can tell them later. It'll be okay" he whispered in her ear, trying to be reassuring. Corrin snuggled his shoulder a moment before pulling away. 

"I know, and it'll still be big news, I was just disappointed that I can't just scream it from the rooftops without looking like an attention starved child. We'll tell them tomorrow. It'll be fine!" He could see straight through her, pretending she was okay when she was still upset. She didn't even do that excited giggle when she looked down at the ring. 

"Can I do anything to help?" Saizo pleaded, receiving a shake of the head from Corrin. 

"I'm such a brat." She added with a sigh. "All upset because it's not all about me! I feel so stupid, so immature. But I can't help being upset." She closed her eyes, head tilting downwards. Saizo found himself unsure what to do, he hated seeing her like this, but how could he help her feel better? 

He glanced around the room, trying to think of something, when he spied her sword in its sheath, hanging over the back of a chair. "Get up!" he told her, standing himself. "Get your armor on, grab your sword and lets go!" he demanded, leaving Corrin looking at him all confused. Saizo grinned at her, and she knew he had something in mind, so with a shrug she proceeded to armor up. 

Once she was ready, and Saizo had his mask back on, the two set out outside the walls. Coming to a forrest clearing, Saizo suddenly turned, shuriken in hand. "Prepare youself!" he shouted, launching one in her direction, which was quickly blocked by Yato. 

"What are you doing?!" she cried out, not wanting to fight him. "Sparring!" he called back, before vanishing into the trees. Corrin grinned, readying her blade as she tried to sense where he was, having had plenty of practice before now. 3 more shuriken whistled as they sliced the air, 2 blocked by Yato, the third successfully side stepped. Flipping the blade between her fingers, Corrin gave a war cry as she charged his position. 

-

Quite some time later, the couple emerged from the trees, both looking a little banged up. Corrin had a dried cut on her cheek, dirt in her hair, dents in her armor, and a smile on her face. Saizo's shirt was cut, and a thin slit on his chest, but otherwise unscathed. They talked and laughed as they entered the castle once more. 

"Feel better" Saizo asked confidently, Corrin nodding. "That was exactly what I needed, thank you." 

"Always glad to assist." Saizo nearly boasted, but looked at the cut on her cheek. "We should get you cleaned up, so it doesn't get infected." Corrin scoffed lightly, pointing to the cut on his chest. "I could say the same to you!" Saizo looked down, letting out a grunt. "I didn't even notice!" 

Corrin giggled, making Saizo sigh happily that she was alright again. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Corrin questioned, noticing his prolonged stare. He just shook his head, turning and heading for home tree without waiting. 

"Hey!" Corrin called out as she dashed to catch up, Saizo breaking into a run. Corrin chased him back to her room, where he suddenly turned to face her, but a collision caused them both to crash through the door. Saizo landed on his back, Corrin against his chest. They laughed in unison, Corrin sighing happily, looking into Saizo's eye. She knew this look, the love in his eye, and smiled back. 

Pulling his mask away, Corrin placed a kiss on his lips, his arms wrapping around her and returning her passionate kiss. When they finally broke for air, Saizo whispered in her ear. "I want you Corrin, I want to be inside you." Corrin nodded in agreement, getting off Saizo enough for them to be able to close the door, and have their privacy. 

As she turned around, Saizo pressed her back against the door, kissing her again, fingers undoing the binds of her armor. Her fingers also tugged at his clothing, with less success. The kiss broke, each frantically undressing as if their lives depended on it. Cloths thrown aside in all directions, Corrin couldn't help but catch a glance at Saizo's already hard dick before looking in his eye again. 

"To the bed then?" she asked, near breathlessly. Saizo just shook his head, grabbing Corrin's shoulders, shifting her back to a wall unattached to another room. His strong hand willed her right leg to widen her stance. Placing a quick kiss on her lips, Saizo sunk to his knees, licking her clit with the tip of his tongue as she moaned. 

Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he went from licking her clit to sliding a single finger inside her pussy. He began to slide his finger in and out, making her very wet as she moaned his name. Withdrawing his finger, replacing it with his tongue, Saizo's hands held her theighs still. She twitched and moaned, then panted as he drew away. 

Standing once again, Saizo placed another kiss on her lips so she could see how good she tastes. His hand grabbed the bottom of her theigh, raising it up. He stared in her eyes. "If I hurt you, or you don't like something, just tell me!" He reassured her, waiting for a nod from Corrin before pressing his hard length inside her. 

Corrin let out a soft cry, feeling every inch sink inside her soft folds. As he fully entered her, Saizo let out a pleased groan. "I love you" he whispered before he stared his thrusts, starting slow to break her in gently. Increasing his pace, they moaned against each other, each thrust a piece of paradise. Saizo lifted her leg around his waist, pressing it there for her to hold in place. 

His hand now free, he cupped her breast, squeezing her nipple to send another wave of pleasure through her. Corrin cried out louder, reaching her peak. Her muscles twitching, pussy tightening told Saizo she was getting close, thrusting a little harder. "Yes, cum for me" he groaned in her ear, wanting to feel it. 

"Saizo! Im ..... going to...... Ahh! Saizo!!" she squeaked past her moans, reaching her peak, letting out a short scream as her whole body shook in orgasm. Saizo gave one last hard thrust, standing up on his toes as he came inside of her, forcing Corrin's foot off the ground for the duration. 

"Lady Corrin! I heard the scream, are you..." Kaze blurted as he burst into her room, just in time to see his twin's naked body have Corrin pressed against the wall, and just as quickly excuse himself with a slam of the door. The breathless lovers looked at each other. Corrin shrugged "Ooops" 


	4. Exciting News part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin is embarrassed about being caught by Kaze, and wants to come clean. 
> 
> Saizo decides to give Corrin a lesson.

After the earlier events leading to Kaze walking in on them having sex, Corrin just wanted to hide in her room. Very embarrassed to be caught, especially by him, although by Ryoma probably would have been worse. Saizo however seemed to puff out his chest and feel proud. He was banging a Princess after all, and not just any Princess but his own Fiancee. 

Saizo insisted they get some dinner together, but Corrin resisted. What if Kaze told everyone and looked at her like she was some kind of slut. After all, most people weren't even aware they were dating, never mind engaged. After some prodding, Corrin finally agreed. 

They walked, hand in hand to the mess hall. Script flipped as Corrin was looking around nervously, Saizo standing tall and proud. Once they entered, Corrin spotted Kaze eating by himself. Dragging Saizo along, Corrin practically ran to Kaze. "Hi!" she announced cheerily, smiling wide to hide her embarrassment. 

"So... Kaze! You didn't happen to tell anyone about what you saw, right?" she blurted out, holding her fake smile. Kaze looked up at her, then glanced to his obviouly proud twin. "No" he stated calmly. "It's a retainers job to protect their leige, not spread their secrets." 

Corrin sighed happily. "Thank you! I'm so sorry you had to see..." she was cut off by Kaze's voice. "Lady Corrin, no disrespect," he paused, glancing to Saizo who was now glaring at him. "Is this wise? You're a Princess..." Kaze was now cut off by Saizo's irritated growl. 

"And a woman with the right to make her own decisions." Kaze glared back at his twin as he stood. "And what will you do if after Lord Ryoma ascends the throne, marries her off to some Lord or Prince for the benefit of Hoshido?!" His voice raised, people near them started to mutter to each other about what was going on, or what Kaze meant. Corrin's eyes darted around at the hished voices, blushing. 

"Never happen" Saizo growled back, his voice raising to tower over his twin's. "Oh yeah, how do you know that?!" Kaze snapped back, now catching the attention of everyone in the mess hall. 

"Because she's marrying me!" He announced angrilly, Kaze scoffed, about to speak before Corrin jumped in to stop the fighting. "Its true. We're engaged, I'm marrying Saizo..." She was much quieter, but her voice seemed to carry as everyone seemed to gasp in surprise, then whisper amongst themselves. 

Kaze seemed surprised. "Does Lord Ryoma know? He might forbid it..." Saizo grinned beneath his mask. "I asked for his permission first." 

"That I did" Ryoma's voice called from the entrance of the Mess hall, the arguing inside having attracted outside attention, as all of Corrin's siblings, both Hoshidan and Nohrian stood by the door. Corrin's face turned beet red, this wasn't really the way she had planned on announcing things. 

Camilla was the first to approach Corrin. "Congratulations darling! But are you sure you don't want to marry a Lord or a King who can take care of you?" 

Corrin's face was now red from anger instead of embarrassment. "Camilla! How dare you! I'm not so shallow that I would marry for money, and if you had bothered to ask me, I'd have told you that I love Saizo more then anything!" She shouted, breathing heavily. 

Camilla brushed it off as she tried to explain. "My dear Corrin, I just meant you didn't give your big sister a chance to make sure he's a good match for you. Besides, being a Princess you can marry anyone, why not someone who can take care of you properly?"

This infuriated Corrin even more. "I am not a child who needs you to set me up with someone of your approval! And I don't need someone to take care of me, I can take care of myself! If you think that being a Princess means marrying for social standing rather then happiness, then I resend the title! I refuse to be a pawn for a countries bartering, and will live my life as I see fit! I have given myself to Saizo, thats it! You can either be happy for me, or leave me alone!" Corrin was practically screaming by the end, and stormed off. 

Everyone was silent, almost scared to piss off Corrin or get on her bad side. For Saizo it was different. Standing up to Camilla like that, and so adamantly, he knew she was just as dedicated to him as he was to her. Saizo approached Camilla, his eye staring into her like he was expecting her to say something to him, but she was still in shock over Corrin's words. Saizo left without another word. 

Looking around outside, it took Saizo only a moment to notice Corrin sitting at the base of a cherry tree by the south wall. As he approached, he said nothing. Just sat beside her, arm wrapped around her waist. Corrin's head rested on Saizo's shoulder instinctively, letting out a deep sigh. Placing a soft kiss on her head, they just cuddled for a while. 

-

Morning came too soon, Corrin's eyes fluttering open, seeing the sunlight trickle through the blinds and onto her face. It was a new day, and Corrin was determined to face it with optimism. She looked over at the bed behind her, expecting to find Saizo whom she'd asked to stay with her last night, but he was gone. Corrin sat up, looking around confused. 

A small sigh escaped her throat as she got up to get dressed for the day, It was then Saizo came into the room, back first. As he spun around a tray with breakfast for them both became visable. "Good Morning" He greeted warmly, placing it on the table. Corrin smiled. "You got us breakfast!" she giggled, looking over the choices. 

Saizo was just happy to see her smiling. "I have another surprise too" He added, grinning beneath the mask. "Lord Ryoma has given me the week off. As a congratulations for our engagement." Corrin smiled even brighter at the idea of keeping him to herself this week. "I'll have to thank him!" she added sounding far too pleased. 

Sitting down to breakfast, Saizo asked, point blank. "Corrin, what do you know about sex?" A blush raced across her face, not expecting that for breakfast conversation. "Well. uh, just... just what you've shown me. You seem to know a lot more then I do, and take the lead pretty naturally. Oh, and a little bit I read in a book". 

"So other then that, its just been instinct?" he asked curiously, earning a nod from Corrin. "Is there anything you want to try? Or are curious about?" He added to the question, leaving Corrin silent for a moment. 

"I mean, I don't really know anything... its not something my tutors instructed me on in the Northern Fortress, and I certainly didn't get any books like that. I guess I'd just default to your expertise." her face was all red talking about it, feeling shy. Saizo wanted them to be able to talk openly about their wants and needs, but realized Corrin's sexual experiences were limited to their encounters. 

"Well," He began, wanting to expand hef knowledge. "There are lots of things we can try. Pretty much any way you can think of. Bending you over, laying down, against something, from in front, behind, beside, tied up, upside down, oral, anal..." "Whoa, wait!" She interupted, trying to process. "What's anal?" she asked shyly. Saizo grinned. 

"Its when I stick my dick in your ass instead". Corrin looked surprised. "People do that?" Saizo nodded, seeming to have caught her curiosity. "I'm told that it opens up a whole different kind of pleasure for women, while the men get a different feeling of tightness and pressure". 

"Have you ever...." Corrin started to ask, Saizo just nodded, knowing the rest of the question. "Would you like to try it?" Corrin looked unsure. "Well, uh, maybe not right away, but, eventually. I mean I'm still new to all of this, and, I guess I'm just nervous about it."

"Its okay, no need to rush. We have the rest of our lives after all." He added to try and assure her he wasn't trying to pressure her, but the comment just made her blush and smile happily. 

"Is there anything you want to do?" she asked cautiously. Saizo looked her in the eye, very serious. "Corrin there are a number of things I dream about doing with you, to you, just to, hear you cry out my name, to please you, and make you cum." his breath became heavy, a multitude of images crossing his mind. Each lasted a fraction of a second, but none the less were in his mind. 

Bending her over the very table they ate at, hogtieing her, taking every hole in their own way, having her body bouncing above him as she rode him, or having her soft pussy over his face while her mouth sucked his dick. Forcing her up against the wall, or having her ankles on his shoulders while he fucked her deep. But the last image stayed with him, thinking about it a lot lately. 

"But there is one I keep going back to, that I'd love to try with you." Corrin's blush intensified, nodding. "Then, why don't you show me?" Saizo shuddered at her words, but wasted no time. He took her hand, guiding her from the table to the bed. "Sit down" he whispered, his voice filled with lust for her. 

As she sat, Saizo undressed before her, letting her see each well toned muscle, and his hard dick all ready for her. He sat on the edge of the bed, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her into his lap so her legs were around his waist,his hard dick bewteen them. Corrin's fingers instinctively rubbed the head a bit, a pleased groan escaping Saizo's throat. 

He lifted her night gown above her head, free from her body, watching her hair fall backmin place behind her. "Trust me?" He asked quietly, Corrin nodding quickly. Saizo's hands cupped her beautifully firm ass, lifting her up a ways, positioning her just right, before lowering her tight pussy onto his dick. 

Corrin moaned, feeling it slide deep inside her. As she took its full length, they sat face to face, Saizo taking her mouth in a passionate kiss. She moaned against his lips, her hands finding his strong shoulders and the back of his head. Without warning, Saizo bucked his hips into her. Corrin broke the kiss in a surprised gasp, just to have him do it again, earning yet another soft cry. 

"Gods yes" he breathed, picking up the pace of his thrusts, lifting her higher with each one. His eye was glued on her perfect breasts, watching them bounce as he thrust her upwards, then quickly withdrew for her to slide down him again. It continued like this for a bit, Saizo sucking on a nipple, caressing her ass as they played. She started to twitch, which he recognized as the first sign she was ready to cum, and stopped. 

Breathing heavily, Corrin looked at him confused. "Not yet" he told her, feeling her breathing slow before pressing deep inside her again. Deciding to change it up, Saizo placed his hands on her ass, and laid back. His hands raised her ass in the air, and guided her back down him again. Corrin quickly caught on.

A hand on his chest for support, she lifted up, and slid down his dick on her own. "Oh Corrin!" he moaned, watching her as she got into a quick rhythm. Even she moaned as she got to take charge, letting Saizo's hands caress her breasts as she bounced. Each bounce brought him closer, but not like this! 

His hands grabbed her hips, and rolled them over. "Now" he growled, fucking her pussy hard, causing Corrin to scream with each thrust. "Saizo! SaIIIzzOOO! SAAIIZZOOO!" she screamed out, reaching her peak in a whole new way. Her body reacted violently, flailing under him as he fucked her through her orgasm, she screamed again and again as her orgasm lasted several minutes, Saizo climaxing toward the end, spraying his hot load in her. 

He collapsed on her, both breathless, "I... See why... you wanted that" she gasped under his weight. Saizo just smiled, the possibilities just became endless.


	5. Self-Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week to themselves, what could be better. Saizo tries to resist the urge to spend it all in bed.

A delicate scent tickled his nose, something like rose and vanilla. But something else, the deliciously salty smell of sweat and sex. Feeling his mouth water, Saizo awakened, absorbing his surroundings. Corrin lay with her back to him, his arm tucked around her waist while she slept. 

That's right, they had passed out together. Her beautiful naked body pressed against his. Shifting his weight, Saizo propped himself up on his elbow to better gaze at her. Looking her over, he admired her silken pale skin, not a mark or blemish on her. His eye fell on her breasts, covered by her arm, he could only see a bit of them. It was tempting to risk moving her arm, but his eye continued to wander. 

He could see just a little bit of hair from her crotch, licking his lips, shifting again to try and see from the other end. Her tight ass hid the sight of her slit, but that didn't stop him from imaging it. So tight and soft, begging for his attention. Letting out a soft moan, he realized how hard he was getting just thinking about her. 

What if he stuck it inside her? Wake her up with another round of love making. What if just pushing inside nice and slow didn't wake her? Could he make her dream of him inside her? Nice and slow, gentle strokes, listening to her moan in her sleep. Would she wake up if he brought her to climax? Wake up feeling the same rush before she passed out, or would she cum all over him in her sleep, never knowing. 

He needed to take a few deep breaths, calm down. She was still so innocent, and they were still getting to know each other sexually. She was still figuring out who she is. He did however, take the opportunity to lift her ass cheek, and gaze at her asshole. He would claim that too, in time, when she was ready. He had to resist thinking about what he'd do, how he'd claim her, or his desire might just overwhelm him. 

His eye drifted back to her luscious breasts, and decided the risk was worth it. Very gently, he lifted her wrist, and slowly moved her arm to her side. Corrin moaned softly, but didn't stir. Grinning at his success, he just basked in the beauty of her perky breasts moving slightly with each of her breaths. Must, resist, urge, to play! His eye glazing over with his wicked thoughts of laying her on her back, pressing her breasts together, sliding his dick between them while her tongue licked his head. 

His cock was so hard and throbbing, breath becoming heavy with all the things he'd love to do. He couldn't stand it anymore! His fingers found her nipple, and gave it a little squeeze. Corrin gasped, waking up from the sensation. As he released her, her nipple stood erect, ready for more. Corrin only took a moment to put the pieces together. His adventurous touch, his heavy breath, and his hard length pulsating against her. He was ready for more. 

"Good morning?" she giggled, looking over her shoulder at him. His cheeks were red, and a look in his eye that looked like he was a starving beast staring at a big juicy steak. He swallowed hard, trying to form the words, calmly. 

"Did you want to play some more?" he asked as calmly as he could muster, trailing his fingertips up her theigh. Corrin smiled, nodding her head. "Did you... have something in mind?" she asked nervously, getting a very enthusiastic head nod from Saizo. "I promise, I'll be gentle. But if you don't like what I'm doing, tell me, and I'll stop." he whispered hoarsely, trying to maintain control. 

"Alright" answered Corrin nervously. "What do you want me to do?" she asked with the intention of helping. "Nothing. Let me take care of you" Saizo's lust filled voice whispered. His lips kissed her neck, just below her ear, trailing down a little as his hand lifted her leg up, draping it over his leg. Gripping his cock, he stroked her entrance with his head, stimulating her clit at the same time. Corrin moaned softly, feeling Saizo press against her slightly, then again. 

With one more harder press, his hard cock penitrated her. Corrin whimpered slightly, feeling his length slowly sink deep inside her, stretching her open. Saizo groaned in pleasure, making her take every inch of him. Giving her a moment to adjust, his strokes started long, and gentle. His hand moved to her breast, messaging it, playing with her nipple gently. 

Corrin moaned a little louder as Saizo sucked on her neck, wrapped in so much pleasure that she was lost in it. His thrusts got harder, gradually making the change from gentle love making, to fucking. As his power increased, greater shockwaved were sent through her. Breasts bouncing, ass jiggling. Moans became cries, panting between them for air. 

He stopped, pulling out and sitting up. Corrin's eyes looked for him, wondering what she did wrong. Saizo lifted her top leg, placing her ankle on his shoulder as he straddled her bottom leg, and thrust inside again. She cried out even louder as his strong, powerful thrusts resumed. Somehow, this let him in deeper, hitting an amazing spot deep inside her that made her legs shake. Saizo fell forward, palms against the bed on either side of her, pushing her leg even further with each thrust. 

"Say my name!" his husky voice growled. "Saizo" she moaned shakily. "again!" "Saizo!" "Again!" "SAIZO! OH GODS! SAAAAIIIZZZZOOOO!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, shaking below him as he made her cum, squirting past his hard cock as he came inside of her, shouting out in his own climax. 

Pulling out, and falling hard on the bed beside Corrin's writhing form. "Gods you are amazing Corrin." Saizo breathlessly declared. Corrin turned to him, cheeks flushed, panting. "I'm nothing compared to you" "You've got that backwards" He chuckled, pulling her into him.


	6. The Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizo and Corrin's week together

As much fun as sex was proving to be, as well as exhausting, Corrin and Saizo came to the agreement that they should do more with their week then just spend it in bed. 

Corrin expressed an interest in learning more about Saizo's ninja training, and how he's able to throw his shurikens with such skill and precision. Meanwhile, Saizo admitted he's been trying to learn how to use a sword on his own.

"Excellent!" Corrin exclaimed, ready to face the, well, back half of the day. "So you'll give me a lesson in shuriken throwing, and then we can spar!" She sounded so excited, like a kid going to the park. Saizo chuckled, standing so he could give her a quick kiss. "Guess we'd better suit up. Just in case, I'll head back to my room, get changed and meet you outside" the last of his words muffled a bit as his mask was slid back onto his face, then disappeared through the door. 

Corrin beat him outside, waiting several minutes before he appeared. "Not often the girl is ready before the guy." Corrin teased, happy to see him all the same. Saizo shrugged. "To a ninja, careful preparation isn't something to be taken lightly, and is not just a routine, but a silent ceremony of reflection. As a Saizo, 5th in a line of honourable leaders, I take the time to remember the Saizo's before me and let their memory help guide me to being a better ninja" He spoke very seriously, but not harshly, knowing it was something she did not know. 

Corrin listened careful, in awe that getting dressed wasn't just getting dressed, but something spiritual for him. "Um, Saizo?" she asked somewhat nervously, gulping lightly as he eyed her. "Is this reflection ceremony suppose to be a private one?" 

"What do you mean?" Saizo asked plainly, causing Corrin to gaze up at him. "I mean, is it tradition for it to be something to be done alone? Or would a curious spectator be, uh, taboo I guess?" Grinning beneath his mask, he was glad to see she was interested. "No, its not 'taboo'. Kaze and I used to get ready together all the time when we were young. It's not unusual for the wife of a ninja to aid in his preparations either." 

"Is that something you'd want me to do? You know, after we make things all official?" The nervous curiosity in her voice was down right adorable, but Saizo had trouble answering that question. Thinking a moment, he thought it best to explain something to her.

"Corrin, come sit down." She did, plunking down next to him as he gathered the words in his mind. "You remember that Maiden's ceremony you set up in town?" he asked quietly, getting a quick nod from Corrin. "That ceremony, it's about the men of the village bidding on which girl that has come of age to mother his offspring. They get married in a sense, but it's not about love. Its about preserving the genetic integrity of a successful ninja. The age gap between them can be considerable, the girls, still girls. Her life becomes one of service and duty. I don't want that for you." His voice was very serious, almost sad as he spoke. He turned, looking Corrin in the eye. 

"I love you, and I don't want you to fall into a role of servitude because of an outdated tradition. So no, I have no expectations for how you're _supposed_ to act. You are free to do as you please. If you wish to be a part of my ritual of preparation, then you are welcome to do so. But I don't want you to do it because you think you should" He turned away again, not sure what to expect for her reaction, as was pleasantly surprised when her arms wrapped around one of his, hugging it. She always felt so special when he'd open up to her, letting her in on secrets no one else knew. 

"I'd love to at least see what you do..." she spoke softly while nuzzling his arm. "That is, if you don't mind my being there." Saizo's head leaned in to nuzzle hers "I would love that" he whispered to her, getting a happy giggle from Corrin. "Now, I promised you a shuriken lesson!" he added happily, still smiling about before. The stood up together, heading just outside the walls to not accidentally hurt anyone. Saizo started her off with a basic stance. Corrin felt weird about it, not used to standing with her knees bent so much. 

Next, he demonstrated the proper way to hold a shuriken as not to let it slip or hold too tight. pressure was key. Then, it was just a flick of the wrist. Tossing a few shuriken into the trunk of a tree, slowly showing her his wrist flick. Then, handed her ine to try on. Double checking her grip, which looked good, then told her to toss it. Biting her lip, thinking about how he did it a moment before, she wound up a little, then flick! The blade of the shuriken pierced the palm of her hand, making Corrin cry out. 

Saizo rushed over, seeing the blade sticking out of the meaty part between her thumb and pointer finger. Holding her hand still, he pulled out the shuriken, getting another cry from Corrin as he did. Blood poured from the wound, quickly flooding her palm. Pulling a rope that bound his bladed gauntlet to his arm, he tied it around her arm just below her wrist, a tight bind to lessen the blood flow. 

Without a word, he scooped her up, and were off to the infirmary. Azama was on duty, and quickly healed her, but a thin white scar remained where the blade had pierced her. Saizo apologized over and over, he should have given her a dull one, should have started slower. Corrin tried to insist she didn't mind, but suggested moving onto sword sparring instead, Saizo agreed. 

This time they stayed inside the walls, finding an area unoccupied to practice in. Saizo was already solid using a sword, giving Corrin a challenge. A small crowd gathered as they exchanged blows. Corrin advanced, swinging her blade to his shoulder. Blocked. Jab to her right leg, parried. Swing after swing their blades met, singing as they sliced the air and met metal on metal, neither ever landing a successful blow.

Corrin kept trying to get a point, to be even a tiny bit better then him, but eventually Saizo called for them to stop. The sun was going down, and they hadn't eaten since this morning. Reluctant, Corrin agreed. They went together, getting a meal from the mess hall and returned to Corrin's room for some privacy to eat. 

After dinner, and a little digestion time, Saizo slyly suggested some exercise to burn off the calories. Curious, Corrin agreed, to quickly have Saizo kissing her. Undressing her quickly, to once again gaze at her beautiful body. Saizo removed his gauntlets, weapons, scarf and mask, but nothing else. Corrin looked confused, but Saizo insisted, escorting Corrin to the table in her room, and bending her over it. 

Corrin gasped, Saizo pinned her hands behind her back, fingering her pussy. One finger, then 2, making Corrin squirm and moan. His fingers were replaced with his cock, fucking her good, making her cry out with each thrust. Stopping for a brief moment to pull her up, hands on her breasts, face planted against her neck, thrusting hard, each thrust lifting her feet off the ground. He didn't stop until she came, feeling her dripping wet pussy trickle down her leg. 

He let her go, letting her fall to her knees, then stepped in front of her. Her instincts took over, taking him in her mouth, stroking him with her lips and tongue in a hypnotic rhythm. He drew out just in time to cum on her face. Even covered in his seed, her face was perfect to him. 

Giving themselves a little time to clean up and recover, the couple decided to end the night under the stars. Backs in the soft grass, hand in hand, they talked for what seemed like hours under the perfectly clear sky. About growing up, or something they'd heard about a comrade, until Corrin drifted off. Saizo pulled her in close, letting out a content sigh. A perfect end to a great day.


	7. Time Stands Still for No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their week off together comes to an end, and the war effort must go on.

The week was spent similarly to the first day. Sex in the morning, expanding on Corrin's experiences. Activities filling their day, from shopping to exploration, sparring to meditation. At one point, they even snuck off to bathe together, barely ever leaving each others company. 

Corrin's favourite part was getting to see his morning ritual. The first day, she just silently observed how Saizo would lay it all out before him, then piece by piece, become the armor he wore. The multitude of shuriken and blades vanishing into the material. Smoke and fire bombs of his own creation all hidden expertly on him, never knowing they were ever there. 

The second day, she studied each item and how he dressed himself. How each was layered, tied, becoming one. On the third day, she hesitantly asked to help. While somewhat surprised, Saizo agreed. She tried to be as efficient as he was, but trying even harder to show the proper respect that he had. She fumbled a couple of times, something not folded quite right, or not tightened enough, but he appreciated the effort. When he needed to fix something, she felt embarrassed, but he reassured her it just takes practice. 

Unfortunately their week of fun had to come to an end. The war effort had to continue, or it would never end. The two became exceptionally good at supporting one another. Their time sparring together, along with their desire to protect the other created a flawless team. Whether Corrin charged in first, her powerful slash followed by Saizo's shuriken hitting their mark. Or Saizo going in for a close range attack, moving just in time for Corrin to get in an attack, the synergy was spot on. 

Over the next few weeks, advances were slow, but progress was progress. With the battle won, the enemy on the retreat, the wounded were collected to be healed, Corrin doing her part. Helping another hop over to where Sakura, Elise and Azama were working, Saizo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? Any injuries" he asked, concerned. 

Corrin shook her head, but she didn't look so good, all colour faded from her face. Saizo was quick to look her over, maybe she was bleeding and just didn't feel it from the adrenaline of the battle. Making small choking sounds didn't help his worry, inspecting her throat, feeling for anything, when Corrin suddenly pushed his hands away, turning her head to vomit on the grass. Now her face was feeling clammy, Saizo touching her forehead to see if she was fevered. 

Insisting she was fine, just nerves catching up to her, she went to get some water at the nearby stream. Worried, Saizo went back to Ryoma's side, but couldn't help watching her to make sure she was okay. Once they got back to the astral plane, Corrin was fast to excuse herself for the night, saying she was just tired and needed rest. Once Kagero took over Saizo's watch, He fetched some soup to bring to Corrin, knocking on her door, tray in hand. 

"Go away Jakob, I don't want want tea!" Corrin's voice called, sounding irritated. "It's Saizo" he called back, hearing her moving quickly as the door opened. She was already in sleep wear, a cool sweat on her face, still looking off. "I'm sorry! Jakob's been by 4 times already, insisting this tea he's made to make me feel better. Whatever herb he's put in it, the smell just turns my stomach." she explained, somewhat frantically. 

Saizo waved a hand, dismissing it. "I brought you some soup. I figured you should eat something, even a little, to keep your strength up." Corrin nodded, letting him in. He set down the tray, a chicken and vegetable broth soup with a bun waiting for her. She sniffed at it briefly, letting out a relieved sigh when none of it smelled like Jakob's tea. 

Seeing her dig in, Saizo felt at ease. At least she still had her appetite. Once she finished, he placed a hand on her forehead. Not hot, not clammy. "Maybe you've just caught a bit of a bug" he spoke calmly, a bit colour returning to her cheeks. 

"I think I just pushed a little too hard today. We've been making some good advances, and got too eager." Corrin's voice was soft, sounding tired. She looked into Saizo's eye, her eyes a little hazy. "Can we just rest tonight? I just want to lay down..." Saizo nodded, and without warning, scooped her up in his arms. Corrin gasped softly in surprise, holding onto him until he laid her in her bed. 

She scooted under the blanket, leaving room for Saizo as he undressed before sliding in next to her. Snuggling up. Corrin's head on Saizo's chest. "I was thinking..." She said softly, eyes already closed. "Why don't you just bring your cloths up here, so you don't have to go back to get dressed every day. And my window gets better light then yours, your bansai tree would be happier. And, and you could just live here instead" 

Saizo smiled, hugging her tight. "I'd love that" he whispered to her, letting her fall asleep on him. It didn't take long, she was clearly exhausted. Watching her sleep, he admired how peaceful she looked, moving a section of hair off her face, and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well Corrin. I Love You" he whispered softly, resting his head against hers. 

In the morning, Saizo awoke to the sound of sick. He sat up, looking around only half awake, seeing Corrin across the room, throwing up into a waste basket. Hopping out of bed, he rubbed her back until she was done, then pulling her into him. Her face was all pale again, panting lightly, eyes closing when he snuggled her. "Maybe we should have Lady Sakura look you over, make sure you're not getting sick" He suggested in a concerned tone. Corrin quickly shook her head. 

"I'm okay now, guess it was just a bug, and its out now. I'm already feeling better." Corrin argued, sounding a bit weak, but starting to look a bit more normal again. Saizo sighed with a grimace, wishing she'd agreed to see someone, but wouldn't force her. It was time to face the day, getting dressed, they went to get some breakfast before heading to the war meeting. Saizo couldn't help but keep glancing back to Corrin. She seemed fine now, perhaps she was right and everything would be fine now. 

On the battlefield, something about her seemed off. Their synch was off, slower moving, he almost crashed into her at first, her attacks a bit sloppy, not as strong. What was going on with her today? When the last enemy fell, everyone was quick to start collecting the injured and collecting anything useful off the enemies, typical post-battle activity. Corrin, who was usually very quick to get the wounded, wandered off by herself. Not seeing her near the healers, Saizo's eye scanned for her. 

He couldn't see her, and immediately started worrying. "Corrin?!" He called, listening. "CORRIN?!" He shouted louder. "Over here..." she called back, emerging from the trees. Saizo dashed over, looking her over. Once again her face was pale, this time she looked extra weak.

"You're going to talk to Lady Sakura!" he told her forcefully this time, taking her hand. "She's busy!" Corrin snapped back, immediately jumping at her own words. "I'm sorry... I'll go talk to her, but after she's done with the others. Open wounds are more important then a stomach bug. " She looked angry at herself as she slipped from him, looking over the battlefield . Saizo watched her, feeling confused. Did he upset her? 

After getting back to the astral plane, Corrin tracked down Ryoma, knowing Saizo couldn't be far. "Saizo? Are you here?" her soft voice called. "I'm here" his voice came from behind her, causing her to jump slightly. "I, uh, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you, I just don't feel myself. I'm really sorry!" She tried to tell him without her voice cracking, but he could tell she was upset. 

"No, its okay. I shouldn't have been so forceful. But, will you talk to Lady Sakura? You're clearly coming down with something, she can help you" he tried to calmly suggest, not wanting to upset her again. "About that..." Corrin started, facing him finally. "I went to, but her hands are still full. She's asked me to get her some herbs shes running low on. Kaze is going to come with me just in case. If we're not back when your shift ends, if you want, you can start moving things over. I'll come help when we get back."

Saizo smiled, glad she wasn't actually mad at him. "Just take it easy, okay? Don't push youself." Corrin nodded. "I'll see you later" She started to walk away, but before she got far, Saizo called out. "Corrin!" She stopped, turning to look at him. "I love you!" he called, not even thinking who might hear him when usually he was so reserved. Corrin smiled, "Love you too!" she called back, heading off on her way again.


	8. Vanished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizo finishes his shift and goes to check on Corrin, but quickly realizes shes no where to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got my tablet back! Should be able to write chapters faster, less fragmented, and fewer spelling errors now.

The day was winding down, Saizo finally getting off his shift, stretching with delight at the idea of making ‘Corrin’s room’ into ‘our room’. Should he get something to eat first? Maybe it'd be better to wait for her to get back first. Heading back to Home tree, he spied Kaze. Raising a hand in greeting to his twin as he approached. “You’re back. Is Corrin with Lady Sakura?” He asked, thinking he’s go see her if she was, but Kaze looked confused. 

“I was just there and didn’t see her, maybe she’s resting?” He suggested, stopping as he drew near Saizo, who now also looked confused. “Weren’t you just with her? She said you were going with her to collect herbs for Lady Sakura.” 

Kaze shook his head. “She asked me to go for her, so she could go lay down…” Saizo shrugged, maybe she changed her mind after talking to him. “I’ll go check on her…” he told Kaze, who quickly jumped on. “I'll go with you!” They walked quickly, both feeling worried. As they reached her room, Saizo knocked twice, but heard no movement inside. “Corrin?” He asked quietly, in case she was sleeping. Cracking open the door, he gazed in, but didn't see her anywhere. 

Taking a sharp breath, trying to remain calm, an idea struck. “Maybe shes with Jakob!” Saizo practically flew down the hall, skidding to a halt in front of his door, Kaze right behind. This time Saizo knocked loudly, practically banging down Jakon’s door. “Jakob!” He growled, caring little for the man. Jakob answered with a scowl. “I know you are a man of little refinement, but must you be so irritable even when you knock?” The butler snarled, but Saizo wasn't having any of it. 

“Have you seen or talked to Corrin?” He asked harshly, not wishing to waist a moment more then required with him. “She told me she was going to lay down for a rest and not to bother her, hours ago… have you tried there?” Saizo growled beneath his breath, turning to Kaze. “You check the mess hall, ask if anyone has seen her. I'll check back with the infirmary and do a sweep of the camp!” Kaze nodded and took off, but before Saizo could as well, Jakob grabbed Saizo’s arm. “Lady Corrin in missing?” He asked puzzled. “Yes” Saizo snarled back, shoving Jakob away before dashing off himself. 

Infirmary first, no sign of her. He approached Sakura. “Lady Sakura, have you seen Corrin in the last while?” Trying to sound calm to not worry her. “N-no, not since we got back” she shuttered slightly, her social anxiety alive as ever. Saizo’s eye narrowed. “She said you asked her to get some herbs for you…” Sakura shrugged nervously. “I haven't spoken to her since yesterday…” Saizo thanked Sakura and quickly left. 

So she had lied earlier, but why? Where would she go on her own with no retainers? Effortlessly climbing the tallest structure, Saizo scanned the entire camp for any trace of her. He spied Kaze waving him down, and quickly descended, maybe he had good news. Kaze met him at the bottom. “Someone saw her heading for town on her own, but didnt think anything of it. No one has seen her since, including me who was in town when she was heading that way.” Kaze sounded more worried then before. Saizo growled with a shake of his head. How could she be so careless? “Then we search the town!” He commanded, both brothers running like the wind to the portal out of the astral plane. Just as they reached it, the portal flashed letting someone in.

There was Corrin, face completely devoid of colour, as if she'd seen a ghost. Bags under her eyes and a bit short of breath. She saw the twins skid to a stop in front of her, and bit her lip nervously, expecting to be scolded. “Lady Corrin, are you alright?” Kaze started, but Saizo’s dominant voice dwarfed his. “What were you thinking going off alone like that?! You had us tearing camp apart looking for you. What if you were attacked and no one was there to help?!” Corrin’s eyes welled up with tears, face contorting as she looked like she was going to break down crying. 

Saizo silently scolded himself, eye widened at her expression. “I'm sorry Corrin, I was just so worried about you!” He sounded worried, yet relieved she was safe. Corrin sniffed, trying to keep it together. “I need to talk to you…” she whispered quietly, swallowing hard. “Alone.” She added, glancing at Kaze for him to give them a moment. He nodded, walking away slowly. 

Saizo’s hand reached out, stroking Corrin’s hair, making her eyes shut tight as she looked away. “I'm sorry I snapped” he started apologetically, worried about what we wanted to talk about. “I just care about you so much that the idea of losing you drives me crazy…” “Saizo…” she squeeked out, interrupting him, looking him in the eye. The whites of her eye practically bloodshot, she stood trembling before him, a look of fear written across her face that only made Saizo worry more. The silence was maddening, wishing she'd just say what is on her mind, wishing she'd just end the suspense. She swallowed hard again, mustering her courage. 

“I'm pregnant” she whispered, terrified. Saizo let out a heavy breath, all expression disappeared from his face. Corrin froze, now wishing he'd say something, anything. Yell at her, break it off, anything!   
“You… you're sure?” He asked very calmly, making it hard for her to read him.   
“I went to the doctor in town. He did a few tests, and told me my illness was just my body adjusting… to being pregnant. That it'll pass in a few days” Corrin spoke very softly, still terrified of his reaction. 

Saizo took a few heavy breaths, absorbing it. “And, it's mine?” He felt the need to double check, getting a small nervous nod from Corrin. A look crossed his face that Corrin didn't know how to place, before he wrapped his arms around her, gently holding her against him. Corrin gasped in surprise, trembling in his arms. “You're not mad?!” She asked, sounding shocked. “How could I be mad?” He breathed, practically panting. Corrin was so confused by his demeanor, pulling back to look at him, try and read him. 

Tears were in his eye, staring so intensely at her. Removing his mask to better see his face, the smile hidden behind his happy gasps. It was joy written all over his face. He hugged her again, this time her arms wrapped around him as well. “I was so scared you would reject me!” She admitted nervously, ready to cry. “You never mentioned kids, I wasn't sure you wanted any.” 

Saizo sweeped her up in his arms, claiming her lips with a very passionate kiss unlike any other before. “Before you, I hadn't thought about it. With you, I can't imagine anything else.” He sounded so happy, and just couldn't stop smiling at her. Corrin burried her face in his neck, hiding as she broke into tears, happy tears, mixed with the residual fear, crying against him. Giving her a tight hug, he whispered in her ear. “I'll keep you both safe! No matter what, I swear it” Corrin just nodded, still hiding her face. Saizo turned to walk back into camp, take her home to rest, not even bothering with his mask. He didn't care if the whole world saw him like this right now.


	9. First Time Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's inner sex demon is awakening.

Just as promised, Corrin's mysterious illness passed in a few days time. Soon she was back to her perky, cheery self again, much to Saizo's relief. The pregnancy was again something they didn't talk about. Corrin didn't want people to get the wrong impression of her, an unwed mother, even if they were engaged. People did however have growing suspicions of Saizo's overprotective air over her. He went a little crazy, acting like her retainer rather then Ryomas. He even had all of Corrin's food tastes before letting her have a single bite. The only other people who knew were Kaze; he claimed to guess it thanks to ‘twin intuition’, and Ryoma, so Saizo could guard Corrin more. 

Their sexual escapades continued as well, exposing Corrin to more and more possibilities. Oddly enough, as they shared more and more of Saizo's fantasies, Corrin discovered she was kind of kinky herself. The first time he tied her up, it was just her hands to the top of the bed, but she loved it! She came so hard, screamed so loud, that people complained. Of course a little assistance from the dragonveins allowed them to create thicker walls within Home tree. 

A strange flu was going around camp, a lot of people were confined to their rooms while they healed, trying to prevent its spread. Kagero was affected, leaving Saizo to be on constant guard of Ryoma. His days had become long, and eagerly awaited the time he could go back to Corrin’s side. She knew this, and even though he basically demanded she stay in their room to avoid getting sick, she snuck out to get him a surprise. 

It was already dark out, Saizo finally allowed to get some rest, headed for their room. He could see candlelight from under the door, but heard no sound. She might have fallen asleep waiting for him. Quietly he crept inside keeping his eye low to be sure not to kick anything on his way in, shutting the door with a barely audible click of the latch. He turned with the expectation she would be asleep in bed, to be met with an entirely different sight. 

Candles lit the room, showing Corrin not just laying on the bed, but her wrists tied to the bedposts, ankles tied together. She wore a skimpy little red nighty. Red lace accentuating her breasts, all see through yet somehow just barely hiding her nipples. The material opened just below her breasts, exposing her milky skin down to a tiny thong. Barely a string holding it together, and just covering her sex, the same lacy material. She even shaved for him, exposing a previously hidden birthmark just above the panty line. Her lips were painted to match her dress, and a little bit of rose on her cheeks. Next to her, a few lengths of rope, and a whip.

Seeing all of this, Saizo’s breath got heavy, his sudden erection pressing against his pants, making it hard to move comfortably. He went to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed, eyeing her wrist binds. “How did you manage this?” He asked somewhat amazed, or just taken back by the fact she did it at all. Corrin grinned sheepishly. “My right wrist is loose, I can slip in and out of it…” twisting her wrist to try and show him, but Saizo's hand caught her arm before she could. “So if I do this…” he teased, tightening the knot around her wrist. Corrin shrugged. “Then I'm really stuck.” 

A wicked grin crossed Saizo's face. “Well I was just going to get some food so I'll be back later” he tried to sound serious as he stood, walking to the door. ‘Wait! Saizo!” She called after him, trying to pull her hand free. He laughed to himself as he returned to her side, eyeing the whip and the ropes. Picking up the whip, he lightly brought it down against her thigh, earning a small excited gasp. He did it again against the other thigh, getting another gasp that made his cock pulse. He set the whip down, and picked up a length of rope. He slid down, untying the rope around her ankles, tying it again to one ankle, the tying the other end around her thigh. He did the same with her other leg, forcing her knees to be bent with only 5 or 6 inches of rope between the knots. 

He now stood, looking over her perfect body, undressing himself for her to see. She watched hungrily as more and more of him became visible, each muscle perfectly highlighted in the candlelight. Once again picking up the whip, he spread her legs apart, and laid between them. Gazing up at the tiny material keeping him from seeing her opening. That just wouldn't do. His strong hands reached up, snapping the string holding it together. She didn't need that anymore, pulling the material free. 

Her scent filled his nose, mouth watering as he got a great view of her beautiful pussy. Resisting the urge to dive in and eat, he took a few deep breaths. He wanted to watch her twitch and flex as he teased her. He started by spreading her soft folds, then have a quick touch against her clit. Her pussy twitched as she gasped, making him do it again and again. Gods it looked so delicious, but he was only getting started. Grabbing the whip, he lightly brought it down on her chest, grazing her nipple. Her whole body twitched, doing it again, getting a small cry as her pussy spasmed. 

One finger found its way inside of her, sinking in, then he whipped her breasts at again, feeling how crazy her spasm was against his finger. He groaned at the idea of being inside of her, feeling her twitch all around his cock as he drove her crazy. His mind wandered to the idea of pressing the sleek handle of the whip inside her ass while he fucked her pussy, but had to force the idea from his mind. She wasn't there yet, he needed to be patient.

Giving her pussy a lick earned him a loud moan, giving her one more as he brought himself to his knees. He aligned himself with her. Their eyes met, locked together as he eased his length inside of her. She gasped heavily, head tilting upward, but holding his gaze as she took him in. Saizo looked so pleased as he made it into the deepest reaches of her pussy, sighing in content as he felt her stretched all around him. He lifted the whip again, playfully bringing it down on her, licking her nipple on its way past. Her eyes closed tight, whole body twitching, even pussy flexed all around him. Saizo moaned loudly as she did, loving the feeling. He brought the whip down on her again, causing a small cry to escape her lips. Gods it was heavenly

His playing expanded from delicate whips, to dragging his nails across her skin. He wanted to test her reactions, how each one felt as he stayed deep inside of her. His nails against her side caused her to clamp down on him and wriggle from side to side. Across her thigh, multiple twitches that seemed to beg him for his seed inside her. Perhaps his favourite was when he leaned down, grazing his teeth over her nipples, extra sensitive from their whipping. Corrin cried out, her whole body tensing, reacting. Her pussy clamping down on his dick, twitching left and right, back and forth in a beautiful combination that could drive him to his peak. Again and again he teased her nipples, sliding them between his teeth enough to keep making her twitch. 

“Ah! Saizo!” She cried, driving him on. “SaiZo!” She cried a little louder, hands tugging against her binds, her twitching becoming more intense, wriggling under him like a fish out of water. ‘Just a little more’ he thought, sucking on her nipple, and giving it a firm tug. “AHHHH!” she cried out, shaking, panting heavily. ‘Just one more’ he told himself again, giving her nipple a rough tug. 

Corrin screamed in ecstasy, her whole body uncontrollably seizing beneath him as she reached her climax, crying out yet again. Saizo moaned loudly as her pussy responded the same way, going crazy around him, pressing himself so very deep inside her as she came all around him. It was so amazing, losing himself in her orgasm. As she came down from her high, panting, their eyes met again. He couldn't help but smile, Corrin's cheeks all pink and gasping for breath, a perfect sight. 

It seemed only fair, she'd been so nice to let him play with her, that he reward her. He drew out, and presses back in, slowly, earning a small moan. “Wait” her voice soft, pleading. He froze in place, worried he had hurt her or she needed more time to recover. His eye locked onto her face, trying to read what she wanted. After a few short breaths, and a gulp, a redness crossed her cheeks. What was she embarrassed about? 

“Saizo. I, uh, I think I'm ready…” his heart nearly stopped, but he had to make sure they were on the same page. 

“You mean...the other way?” He asked softly, trying to not sound presumptuous. Her quickly nodding head made him lose his breath, taking a moment to process that this was actually happening. He drew out of her carefully, untying her binds. Corrin looked at him a bit confused. “Is something wrong?” She asked nervously, watching him shift to untying her hands. 

“No. Not at all. It's just… not like this. Not the first time.” Saizo insisted, getting her free. Corrin sat up, waiting for his direction. Taking her by the hand, he motioned for her to stand, then turned her around so she faced the bed. His hand between her shoulders pressed her to lean forward, her hands falling against the bed to support her. Two fingers found their way into her wet pussy, swirling around to get good and wet. “I thought…” Corrin objected, receiving a quick. “You’ll see” in response. 

His fingers withdrew, and the first gently slipped inside her ass instead. Corrin gasped, feeling it slip inside of her. He moved his finger in little circles, stretching out her tight, virgin ring. Saizo struggled to maintain control of himself, so many fantasies shooting through his mind on what to do to her. A second finger slipped in, earning another gasp. Now the two worked together, spreading her ring, stretching it, getting her ready for the inevitable. She made cute little gaspy sounds, the anticipation of what was to follow making her both nervous and excited.

When Saizo was satisfied she was ready, he whispered in her ear softly. “Now, try and force me out” knowing her flexed muscles would ease his entrance. She seemed unsure, but did as he asked. “Good, now stay just like that…” he whispered again, feeling the head of his cock touch her ring, and slowly, ease inside her hole. 

Corrin let out a cry, trembling as it slid in nice and slow, sinking all the way to the base. Saizo moaned in her ear, she was his, 100% now. No one could ever claim her the way he has, eye rolled back as he enjoyed how her ring twitched against his thick shaft. She gradually got use to his presence, when he proceeded to gently thrust inside of her. Oh Gods, what was that spot he hit? It sent a chill down her spine, feeling so very good. He did it again, grazing that magic spot that was unlike anything else. 

Saizo gave a wicked grin from her moans, making his thrusts smaller, searching for that perfect spot. He found it quickly, her moan more intense as he brushed against it just right. Taking a step back, and yanking on her hips to make her as well, she had to bend over further to keep her balance. Saizo groaned as he started to get a bit rougher, shorter thrusts that hit that special spot over and over again. Corrin couldn't think, hands gripping the bed as he rode her, barely even breathing. 

“Corrin. Oh Gods Corrin.” He grunted, keeping his attention on that spot. “S-s-saizo….” she breathlessly answered. He leaned forward against her, roughly grabbing her breasts as he thrust in a few more times. Corrin's eyes shut, trembling. “Are you ready for it?” He managed to whisper in her ear, again receiving a nod of approval. He groaned louder, shifting to slower, long thrust as he reached his peak. His cock trobbing inside of her as he came rubbed that spot a few more times, sending Corrin over her edge. Liquid poured from her pussy, splashing against the floor and their legs as she too came. 

Her arms gave out, the pair falling against the bed, catching their breath. Saizo drew out slowly, but still she let out a small pained gasp as he exited her. “What do you think?” He asked nervously, pulling her onto the bed. Corrin took a moment to better catch her breath before answering. “I get it now…. That was more fun then I expected.” She sounded pleased between her breaths, making Saizo grin. She truly was perfect.


End file.
